


A Delicacy

by Shadow Etherious (GothAlbinoAngel)



Series: New Recruits-verse [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Shadow%20Etherious
Summary: One day, Seilah decides to make some treats… KyoSei and hints of ErLuAlso on FF.net
Relationships: Kyouka/Seilah, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Series: New Recruits-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> A small short story I thought of based on New Recruits. It's mostly crack, I don't even know what happened. 
> 
> For anyone who recognizes this one, I've edited it before posting it on AO3. Just so ya know!

The first rays of sun gently peeked over the Magnolia skyline. They stretched their pale tendrils into the Fairy Tail guild where only one member was awake. Sunlight fell over a table full of pastries and the ones able to reach the bar found a silhouette moving about.

Seilah yawned as she set down another tray of pastries on the table. She'd been up all night, attempting to perfect them. The recipe she was using was familiar, but it had been a while since she last used it, so the practice was helpful. With dawn creeping upon her, Seilah removed her apron and set her latest tray apart from the rest to cool.

With a mental note to go shopping with Mira in the foreseeable future, Seilah covered another yawn and descended to the basement. Slipping along the row of cells, she came to the one she and Kyouka used as a bedroom. Usually, they would sleep together, but with Kyouka out on a job, that was out of the question.

Falling onto the bed, Seilah smiled as the faint scent of her lover swirled around her. The familiar aroma of windblown grass and fresh-fallen leaves lulled her into a serene state. Kyouka was supposed to be back later that day. Seilah wanted to be the first to greet her upon her return. Perhaps a short nap couldn't hurt. It would be no good to face her lady in a state of sleep deprivation.

The few members that had arrived at the guild early glanced between themselves. They'd made it just in time to see Seilah set the treats off to the side and disappear. None of them knew what the treats were for, so they didn't dare touch them.

As more members filed into the hall in accordance with the sun's rising, more gazes fell on the trays. Only those who had been there that morning knew who made them, so everyone steered clear. They would hate to disturb something made for Gray and have Juvia come at their throats or something similar. Still, it made them all wonder. What were they for?

Finally, Droy couldn't take it anymore. Mouth watering at the sight of all those untouched treats, he asked, "Who made the pastries?"

"That one chick, Seilah," one of the early risers called back. "She brought'em all out and just left'em there. Hasn't been back for'em since we came in."

The knowledge that Seilah was the one who created the sweets did give a few of them pause. However, there were several treats, and several trays. Surely, it couldn't hurt if a _few_ went missing.

"Maybe she won't mind if I grab one," Droy told himself, making for the table.

"Gonna have to beat me if ya want one!" Jett chuckled as he used his speed magic to take one of the pastries.

"Hey, if there's food to be had, I want one!" Natsu shouted, he and Gray making a beeline for the trays.

With a shrug, Elfman followed his comrades. "A Man eats treats!" he agreed with a grin.

Lucy blinked at them all and glanced at Wendy. "So, they deserve whatever happens to them, right?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Wendy murmured.

All of them snatched up a pastry, though they didn't dare touch the tray set apart from the others. They didn't know if Seilah would be angry at them, but they didn't wanna risk that much. The rest of the guild watched in anticipation as they all took a bite of their treat.

Almost instantly, each person that bit into a pastry felt a sudden explosion on their tongue. Not a good explosion, either, like a juicy piece of meat cooked just right, no. A bad explosion where your tastebuds wish they could knee you in the stomach for what you just did. Mouths twisted in utter disgust, they fought the urge to swallow, which was the first reaction all of them had. Instead, they clutched their throats desperately, coughing up the small bits of treat.

Juvia hopped up and rushed to Gray's side. Snatching up a nearby glass, she filled it with water in an attempt to help him. Lucy and Wendy snickered from their spots as they watched Natsu rub at his tongue.

"I take it they're bad?" Lucy asked, not even hiding her smug smile.

"Too sweet!" they both groaned, Gray guzzling the water down.

"Didn't she taste test it first?!" Jett huffed, shaking out his tongue.

Droy felt tears slip down his cheeks in disappointment. "They looked so delicious, too," he sniffed, still feeling his entire mouth tingling unpleasantly with sugar overload.

Footsteps at the basement door made a few heads turn. Seilah yawned kittenishly as she strode into the main area. Blinking around at them all, she inquired, "Is something wrong?"

"You made treats!" Elfman growled, downing a mug of water from Mira.

"And apparently, they taste horrible," Carla added casually.

"Pardon?" Seilah huffed. She strode over to the untouched tray and lifted one of the treats.

"Are you trying to give us diabetes or something?" Droy snapped.

Seilah raised an eyebrow at him. "You hardly need my help to achieve that," she stated, face composed. "Furthermore, I gave no permission for any of you to eat them; it was a choice made of your own volition. You chose the path that took your plots on this twist by no fault of mine."

"Then why'd ya make'em if they weren't for the guild to enjoy?" Gray coughed, still guzzling down water. His mouth was still filled with the overly sweet taste, and he could _feel_ the sugar crystals clinging to his teeth.

"Because-." Seilah stopped as she was interrupted.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the door. All eyes turned to see Erza and Kyouka walking in. They must've finished up their job together.

"Kyouka-sama!" Seilah beamed. "Welcome back!"

Blue eyes zeroed in on the dessert in her love's hands and Kyouka tilted her head in interest. "What's that you've got, Seilah?"

"Ah, well..."

Kyouka leaned closer, examining the treat. Her eyes flicked up to Seilah's face. "May I?"

Seilah blushed slightly. Her heart jumped into her throat as she presented the delicacy to her mate. "If you wish."

The entire guild waited with bated breath as Kyouka took the pastry and bit into it. Chewing slightly, she swallowed and smiled fondly at Seilah. "It tastes wonderful, Seilah," she praised, taking another bite happily. "Just what I need after a long job."

"WHAT!" The jaws of anyone within hearing distance hit the ground as everyone stared in shock. Kyouka licked her lips happily and moved to the tray, taking another treat.

"Are they not to your liking?" she asked those around as she chowed into it.

"They're way too sweet!" Natsu exclaimed. "Feels like my tongue's gonna fall off!"

"That is because they were made for Kyouka-sama," Seilah explained. She cuddled against her mate contentedly. "Her Curse allows her to manipulate the sensations of others, but has a simple drawback. In return, her own senses of smell, touch, and taste were drastically dulled to accommodate. Sight and sound were not as affected since they are necessary for survival."

Lucy tapped her chin as she thought this over. "So, by making it too sweet by _human_ standards, you made it so that Kyouka was able to taste it just fine, right?"

"That is correct," Seilah nodded.

"I guess, thinking about it that way, it makes sense," Lisanna gushed. She watched Seilah cuddle against Kyouka while Kyouka finished off the tray. "That's really sweet of you to do for her."

Seilah cast a small smile in her direction as Kyouka led her to where Erza was settling beside Lucy. Looking up at her mate, Seilah asked, "How was your job?"

"It went well. We would've caught the thieves more quickly had I been allowed to remove their sense of sight, but Erza insisted we give chase instead." Kyouka rolled her eyes at Erza, who was nuzzling Lucy's neck. Erza paused for a split second to stick her tongue out at Kyouka before going back to what she was doing. Kyouka returned it before adding, "I think she just loves showing off her superior strength and ability to underlings."

"Do you not enjoy displaying your own superiority over them?" Seilah pointed out, leaning against Kyouka. "Your story _is_ far more interesting than anything thieving human men could offer."

Kyouka cast a smirk down at her and replied, "Certainly, I enjoy it. Just not when it keeps me from you. I would have preferred returning to you sooner, displaying my power later."

"Then I suppose I should thank Erza," Seilah chuckled. It was a dark sound, wrapping around the hall like a shadow.

"Oh?" Erza perked up. She glanced over at them curiously. "Why's that?"

"You allowed me to demonstrate my own superiority over the more impulsive members of the guild." Seilah's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now they know not to touch my cooking without express permission, lest their plots take a drastic downward turn."

There was silence for a moment before all of the people who had grabbed a treat earlier spun to gape at her. Was she implying what they thought she was implying? "Wait a minute..." Elfman growled slowly. "You _planned_ for us to eat them, didn't you!"

Seilah made no response, but the kittenish grin on her lips spoke volumes. Kyouka let out a soft chuckle and rubbed the spot between Seilah's horns. "She always did love a good twisted tale."

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not love KyoSei fluff. Hail the sexy, powerful, lesbian demons


End file.
